Sweet Justice:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: There is trouble for the Dukes, Some Land Developers want the farm, Jesse gets hurt in the process? Will the Dukes be successful against them? Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts & opinions,IT'S COMPLETED!
1. A Perfect Day: Prologue:

Author's Note: Please enjoy this with all my love, It's comes from the heart, & soul, R&R, I want to hear your thoughts & opinions on this one, I would appreciate it!

_**Summary: Some Land Developers want the Duke Farm, & they would do anything for it, even kill for it, they go after Jesse, Will the Dukes be successful & get them before anyone gets hurt? Find out, & Stay Tuned, I think it's going to be a good one! **_

**_A Perfect Day: Prologue:_**

_**It's a beautiful day in Hazzard County, Georgia, & the birds are singing their song for the morning, the grass is green, & the sky is blue, things couldn't go wrong, but don't count on it, in Hazzard County, Something always does goes wrong, especially for the Dukes.**_

_**On this particular lovely morning, Jesse, Bo, & Luke Duke were working on their Back Forty of their farm, get some vegetables for their dinner, they had a very good year, & the boys put their shirts on over their sweaty bodies, helped Jesse put the vegetables in his Pickup Truck, & headed back to the farm.**_

_**Meanwhile Pamela & Kit Duke, who are Deputies of Hazzard County, I know hard to believe, huh? They are helping Daisy, with the table, & they were dressed in Blue Jeans, & shirts like their fathers, with three buttons undone, they wore matching Tank Tops with them, their badges are on their belts, & .44 Magnum Desert Eagles on their sides, they got rid of the Traditional Uniforms, Rosco retired as the Sheriff, & their uncle, Enos Strate, is the Sheriff now, Bertha Jo joined the force, & Cletus too, still helps them out, & Enos, when he needs it. Things in Hazzard runs somewhat smoothly. **_

_**Kit & Pamela looked up from the table & said exclaiming with a smile to their aunt.**_

Kit (smiling, exclaiming): Aunt Daisy, Something sure smells good!

Pamela (smiling, nodding in agreement, exclaiming): It sure does, Aunt Daisy!

_**Daisy smiled & was pleased with the compliments, she said to the girls.**_

Daisy (smiling): Thanks a lot, Girls, It means a lot to me to hear you say that.

_**Just then the Duke Men entered, & Daisy was pleased to see that they have a lot of vegetables for her Stew, that she is planning to make for dinner that night, she said to the Men, in a commanding tone.**_

Daisy (scolding): Now take those Muddy boots off, & go upstairs, shower & change, your breakfast is going to get cold.

Bo, Luke, & Jesse (in unison): Yes, Ma'am.

**_They went upstairs, & each took a turn for the shower, no time at all, they were showered, & changed, they had the wonderful breakfast that Daisy made for them._**

**_When Daisy was doing the dishes, the rest of the Duke Clan were enjoying their coffee, Pamela looked at her watch & said this to her younger cousin._**

Pamela (to Kit): We must go; Uncle Enos would have our hides if we were late to do patrol.

Kit (nodded): Let's go, Cousin.

**_The rest of the Dukes said this to them._**

Bo: Please be careful out there, & give us a call on the C.B., We will be there in no time flat.

Jesse (gruffly): I want to hear from you, when you finally are done for the day, & are back in that station, you hear me, Girls?

Pamela & Kit (in unison): Yes, Sir.

Luke (pleading): Take care of yourselves, & of each other.

**_Pamela & Kit both nodded, & then Daisy said this to them, as she hands out their lunches to them._**

Daisy (hands over two paper bags to them): Here are your lunches, Girls, have a good day, come home in one piece, & tell your uncle the same.

_**Pamela & Kit both nodded, as they took the bags, & gave their aunt a hug, they said this to her.**_

Pamela & Kit (in unison): Thanks, Aunt Daisy.

_**Then they gave the men each a hug & a kiss, they hugged Daisy once more, & gave her a kiss on the cheek, & they left for the Hazzard County Sheriff Station & Jailhouse.**_

End of: A Perfect Day:

**_Balladeer: I got a feeling that trouble is going to be brewing, don't you? Jesse is going to have that same feeling in the next chapter, he is going to deal with some Land Developers, & ends up getting hurt, Will he survive? What would the Dukes do? Will they get help & fight back? Stay Tuned, the next chapter of: Sweet Justice is next, y'all! _**


	2. Threats & Fears: Part One:

Threats & Fears: Part One:

**_When the girls left for their jobs, Luke & Bo helped Daisy finished the dishes, & they said this to their beautiful cousin & uncle._**

Luke: We are going to Mr. Anderson's place, he needs help getting his animals back into his pen, & his fence is broken, he needs all the help that he could get, since he is getting older, so me & Bo are going to help every weekend, until we get his place back into shape.

**_Bo nodded in agreement, & said with a smile._**

Bo (smiling): That's right, we owe Mr. Anderson plenty for the times he helped us out against Rosco.

**_Jesse & Daisy nodded, & Jesse said in a pleased manner also smiling._**

Jesse (smiling): You boys have a heart of a gold, Mr. Anderson is a wonderful person, & an wonderful old friend to me, I appreciate it, & I am sure that he appreciates it too.

Daisy (smiling, nodded in agreement): I am sure he does, & Uncle Jesse is right, you boys are wonderful, & I am very proud of you, & proud to be related to you.

_**She gave them each a kiss, & it made the boys blush a bit, then they said to them.**_

Luke: We have to go now, Guys. (to Bo): Let's go.

**_Bo nodded, they slid across the "General Lee" with ease, got into it, started the engine, Bo pushed on the accelerator hard, & they skid off towards the Anderson's farm._**

_**Pamela & Kit reported in, & got their assignment, they rode along Jackson Forest, they loved how it was silent, & Pamela said looking at her cousin.**_

Pamela: God, I hope that we don't have any trouble, For once, I would like to have Hazzard being quiet for a while.

**_Kit knew what her older cousin meant, & she said in agreement._**

Kit (agreeing): Me too, Cousin, me too.

**_They continued on with their patrol._**

_**Meanwhile some Land Developers, Drake & Louis, surveyed the Duke Farm, & loved it, they brought their goons, Vincent, & Mario with them to meet with Jesse, once they were all settled, Smith said to Jesse.**_

Louis: I want to make an offer for your farm, Mr. Duke, I want to offer $500,000 for it, & I promise you that once we are done with our plans for it, you will be a rich man.

Jesse (smiling, polite): I am sorry, Sir, but it's not for sale.

Drake (persistent): $1,000,000, Mr. Duke, Not a penny more, I promise you that we will be fair with everything, since this place is great, & in perfect condition, we will make sure that profits get disturbed equally between us, & your family.

**_Jesse is now angry, & he said to them, making his threat a point._**

Jesse (angry): My farm is not for sale, don't you understand English, I am not selling, I don't want to sell, & if I did, I won't sell to a bunch of Slime, like you, so get off of my farm, or I will use my Buck Shotgun on you!

Drake (angry): You will be sorry, Old Man.

Louis (venom): That's a promise you can take to the bank, Gramps!

Jesse (venom): No, you will be, & don't call me "Gramps", I am not your Gramps, & I would never be!

**_He went after them, & he got in some pretty good shots, but the goons were stronger, & they punched him, also kicked him, he ended up with cuts, a concussions, some broken ribs, & a broken leg, they left the scene in a hurry._**

_**Meanwhile Luke & Bo finished up their work at the Anderson Farm, Mr. Anderson paid them for their work, & gave them his thanks, they said their "goodbyes", & head off to "The Boar's Nest" for a couple of cold Budweisers.**_

_**Daisy came to them with them knowing that's what they wanted.**_

Luke (smiling): Thanks, Daisy.

Bo (smiling): You are the best.

**_She smiled & nodded, she went on with her shift, & the boys enjoyed themselves, & once her shift was over, they went home, when they found their home in shambles, & Jesse on the floor, they gasped, & hurried to him._**

_**Luke & Daisy went to revive him, they were successful that they got him breathing, Bo ran to the C.B. & called out for Pamela & Kit.**_

Bo (pleading): Little Lambs? This is Lost Sheep Two, You got your ears on, come back?

**_Kit & Pamela heard Bo's urgent call, & Pamela said in response to it._**

Pamela (clicking the handset): This is Little Lamb One, Lost Sheep, What's your 20?

_**Bo ( on the other end): Jesse is hurt, we got him breathing again, but it is still bad, we need you & an Ambulance, please hurry, OK?**_

**_Kit took the handset from her cousin, & said this to him._**

Kit (clicked the handset): Daddy, Don't you worry, I will call Cooter, & Enos, we are going to need help to figure this out, & who is responsible for it, We will be there in 2 shakes of a lamb's tail, & so will the Ambulance, This Little Lamb Two, over & out.

_**She handed the handset back to Pamela, & said this to her in a commanding tone.**_

Kit (commanding): Call Enos, & Cooter, Fill them in on what's going on, & call for an Ambulance, & tell them to rush, not to take their time, we need them there on the double!

**_Pamela made the two calls, & she responded back to them both, hung up the radio, she said turning back to her cousin._**

Pamela (to Kit): It's done.

Kit (nodded): Good!

**_Kit pushed on the Accelerator harder, & their Police Car responded with a howl, they got to the farm in no time, Kit helped Bo, Luke, & the Paramedics loaded Jesse into the Ambulance, Pamela comforted Daisy, as they watched, she said this to her._**

Pamela (soothingly): You know that he is going to make it, he is too stubborn to give up, & he is a fighter.

**_Daisy nodded, & let out her emotions, Pamela just hugged her & comforted her as best as she can._**

**_Luke, Kit, & Bo came up to them after the Ambulance left with Jesse._**

Luke: We got to go, otherwise we will lose the Ambulance.

Bo (confidently): They are going to take him right into surgery, so he won't have to wait, Doc Appleby will give us updates during that.

Kit (smiled): They are going to let us all stay with him tonight, they usually won't let anyone do that, but Doc Appleby already informed his staff, that is taking care of Grandpa Jesse, that we will raise hell if they won't let us.

**_Daisy & Pamela nodded, & chuckled agreeing, they all got into the "General Lee", & sped off following the Ambulance to Tri-County Hospital in Capitol City._**

**_Meanwhile Drake & Louis went to see their Account, Lonnie Baker, who is a big boy, No one messes with him, & they are going to use him as insurance, in case the rest of the Dukes are going to try something stupid, they handed him some documents to him._**

Louis (handing over the papers): Guard these with your life, we don't want our secrets out there, we can't afford any mistakes on our part, & you can't on your part either.

Lonnie ( taking them): Don't worry, there won't be, Mr. Smith, & Mr. Conners.

**_He took the papers, & went over to his Filing Cabinet, he put them in there, closed the drawer, & locked it up._**

Lonnie (smiling): You can trust me, Fellows, I will make sure that everything gets filed, & you make your profits, then you can leave the state without being discovered.

Drake (nodding): Good.

**_They left to do their business, & Lonnie went to take a nap, they are going to make sure that the Dukes won't be successful, they would kill them first, before they let that happen._**

End of: Threats & Fears: Part One:

_**Balladeer: Will Uncle Jesse survive his trauma? Are the Dukes going to discover something interesting? In the next chapter: The Dukes Boys & their daughters are going to fight Lonnie, It is sure going to be one hell of a fight!, Ah-huh, What are the Dukes going to do, when the encounter Drake & Louis? Find out, & continue, the next chapter of: Sweet Justice is next, you don't want to miss a thing, y'all! **_


	3. A Fight worthing fighting for: Part Two:

A Fight worth fighting for: Part Two:

**_Enos came to Cooter's Garage, like the Duke Boys & their daughters requested, they wanted the files on the top Land Developers, & Enos came up with & found the files on Drake & Louis, he brought them over for the 6 of them, he said this to them._**

Enos (handed over the files): Here are the files, you requested, Guys.

**_They thanked him, & sat down on a couple of Milk Crates, they began to read it, then Cooter said this to them._**

Cooter (reading from the file): Hey, Y'all, these Dudes are serious, I mean they get what they want, even if it's by force, & if you don't cooperate with them, they get killed on the spot.

Enos (reading also from the file): Possum on a… they sure do, & they make about $250,000,000 a year, it's unlaundered, & never reported.

**_Luke read about the Security, that they use._**

Luke (reading): Their Security system isn't too bad, I mean it could use an upgrade, I don't think it will be too hard for me to crack.

Bo (looking up from his copy of the file): Cooter, Good Buddy, we are going to need some of the best tools, if you catch my drift?

**_Cooter smiled, & said winking towards his friend's direction._**

Cooter (winked at Bo & smiled): I read you loud & Clear, Buddyroo, I can have it ready for whenever you need it.

Bo (smiling): Good.

Pamela (reading): Y'all, I think that I found us a lead, Drake & Conners' Account, Lonnie Baker, he is responsible for them being unbelievable rich.

Kit (smiling towards Pamela): Are you thinking what am I thinking, Cousin?

Pamela (chuckling): Let's do it. (to Bo & Luke): How would you like to have some fun with us, he's a big boy, but between the four of us, we can take him.

**_Bo & Luke agreed, & Cooter announced this._**

Cooter: Enos & me are going back over to the hospital, make sure that Daisy, Cletus, & Rosco, eat & then relieve them for the night.

Luke (smiled): Thanks, Coot, We appreciate it very much.

Bo (nodded & smiled): We sure do, we feel better knowing that Jesse & Daisy are protected.

**_They left to their task, & Bo said with a smile._**

Bo (smiling): We could use Bertha Jo's help on this one.

Luke (laughing his head off & exclaimed): No one's ready for Bertha Jo Barlow!

**_Pamela & Kit expressed that they don't have any other options, that she is a good fighter, & that she will make a good backup, & Luke agreed._**

**_Bertha Jo Barlow was happy to help out the Dukes, she was all set, rearing to go, they found Lonnie's house, & sneaked at the sides, then encounter Lonnie._**

Lonnie (exclaimed): Leave me the hell alone!

_**He ran & Bertha Jo was behind him, & she said shouting as she chased him.**_

Bertha Jo (shouting): Lonnie, Why are you making this hard on us?!

**_He turned around, & took a swing & missed her._**

Bertha Jo (angry): Big Mistake, Pal.

**_She punched him in the jaw, & kicked his legs from underneath him, they both got up, he smack hard against her stomach, sending her flying across to some empty shelves, she got the wind knocked out of her._**

_**Bo & Luke came to her rescue & punched him in the stomach, but it didn't do a thing, & Luke tried to kick him hard in his Groin, but nothing happened neither, Lonnie grabbed them by throat, & they were choking & gagging. **_

_**Pamela & Kit were angry to see their fathers being treated like that, & Kit said shouting to him.**_

Kit (shouting): Hey!, Big Boy, Let them go!

Lonnie (venom): Go to hell, Bitch!

Pamela (angry): Now, that's not a gentlemanly thing to say to a couple of ladies, & it's not smart to piss off some ladies, who are also Peace Officers.

**_Lonnie growled, & threw Bo & Luke to the side like a couple of Rag Dolls, Bertha Jo recovered nicely, & tended to them, & Pamela & Kit took care of Lonnie, Bertha Jo smiled at the way that her young friends are beating hell out of a big man, she said to Bo & Luke._**

Bertha Jo (smiling): Watch your girls, Guys.

**_They watched like they were told, & they saw Pamela kicking him in the face, & did a Spin Kick, & Kit maneuvered Lonnie's punches, & got some good shots in, Lonnie got some in, & Bo & Luke winced._**

Luke (winced as he looked away, exclaimed): Ouch!

Bo (also winced as he looked away, exclaimed): That had to hurt!

**_They saw the girls got everything under control once again, they kicked & punched the hell out of Lonnie, Bo said to them._**

Bo: Girls, How are you doing?

Pamela (grunted as she kicked Lonnie in the stomach): I'm doing great, Uncle Bo!

Kit (grunted as she punched in him on the side of his face): Never been better, Daddy!

_**They kicked him in his "most sensitive" area, they were breathing hard, & grunted still.**_

Girls (grunted, in unison): How about you, Guys?

Luke: Oh, Bertha Jo is taking care of us real good.

Pamela ( exclaimed, & grunted, as she straight kicked Lonnie in the chest): Good, This guy is an Asshole!

Kit (breathlessly agreeing): He sure is.

**_She lifted her leg up, & landed straight down on his head._**

_**He landed hard on the ground, & Pamela & Kit got their breathing under control, & Kit asked Lonnie.**_

Kit: You're done, Baker?

**_He put his hands up, giving them the surrender "sign"._**

Pamela (throwing her hands up in the air) : See, if you would do that in the first place, we would've saved some time.

Lonnie (angry): I ain't going to say anything to you.

Kit (confident): Don't worry, we have a way to make you talk.

Lonnie (worried & fearful, also confused): What do you mean by that?

Pamela (smiling, looking down at him): Don't worry, my friend, you ain't going to like it, it's not going to be pretty.

**_They used both of their cuffs, & made a longer pair to put on Lonnie's arms since he is so big, & got him into the car, then Kit said to Pamela._**

Kit (thinking): I am thinking, we should go to Cooter's & use anything that might be painful to get Lonnie to talk.

Pamela (smiling, & nodded): That's a good idea, I like the way you think, Cousin.

**_They told the others, but Bertha Jo couldn't go, she has to make a report at the station, & Bo & Luke said this to them._**

Luke & Bo (in unison): We'll see you there.

**_They got into their vehicles, & set off for the garage, Lonnie looked miserably out the window, Pamela rubbed the pain, that she was feeling in her neck, as she did this, she said this looking towards her cousin._**

Pamela (to Kit): Man, he is a big boy.

Kit (without looking & focused on the road): He wasn't that big, Pammy.

Pamela (teasingly): He was big enough to knock you on your ass there, Cousin.

**_Kit looked at her, & said with a smile._**

Kit (smiling): Very funny, Pamela, Very funny.

**_She stuck her tongue out at Pamela, who laughed her head off further, & then it was catchy, cause both of them laughed to themselves, they made it to Cooter's Garage, & Bo & Luke helped their daughters shoved Lonnie inside, & locked up the building, & began their session._**

End of: A Fight worth fighting for: Part Two:

_**Balladeer: Friends, this is getting real interesting than a bucket full of snakes, Is Lonnie going to be tortured? What are the Dukes going to do to him? How is Uncle Jesse? Are the Dukes out of danger yet? Don't go to Fridge yet, the next chapter of: Sweet Justice is next, Friends!**_


	4. Confession & The Plan: Part Three:

Confession & The Plan: Part Three:

**_The Dukes got Lonnie into a chair, & strapped him in, they made sure that he was secured, & won't escape on them, Pamela hooked up some little Jumper Cables to his fingers, & Lonnie was trying to be brave._**

Lonnie: I am not scared of you bitches, you can do anything to me, & I still am not talking.

_**Pamela sighed & said to this to him.**_

Pamela: You must be nice, Lonnie, you must have a decent bone in your body, I hate to do this, & so does my cousin, save us the time, & energy, & tell us what we want to know, OK?

**_Lonnie spat out with venom to her._**

Lonnie (venom): Go to hell, Bitch!

**_Pamela said this in a warning to Lonnie._**

Pamela (warning): OK, Don't say I didn't warn you, Sugar.

**_She nodded to Kit, who turned on the machine, & then Pamela went over to where Bo & Luke are standing._**

Pamela: He is so damn stubborn for his own good.

Bo (smiling): Also Big, Dumb, & Ugly. (to Luke):Our favorite kind, huh, Cousin?

Luke (looking over at Lonnie): Yep, Sometimes, it pays to be predictable.

_**Lonnie screamed as the pain got intense, & Kit shut lower the intensity for a second, & said now getting angry, she said exclaimed to him.**_

Kit (exclaimed angrily): Tell me what you know, Lonnie!

_**He panted, & then calmed himself down, then he gave up & said to the Dukes.**_

Lonnie: OK, I will talk, Drake & Louis gave me some very important documents, I don't know of what though, I have them in my cabinet at home, I swear to God, & I am telling the truth.

**_The Dukes nodded, & decided to believe him, they decided they need to make a plan, & they need Daisy & the others' help on this one._**

_**When they got to the hospital, Bo, Luke, & the girls were not pleased that Jesse still didn't wake up after surgery earlier that day, & they all went to the Cafeteria, to talk out a plan.**_

Luke: We need to get Drake & Louis where we want them, I think that Pamela being a seductive buyer, & making their toes curl could work to our advantage. (to Pamela with a smile): What do you say, Pamela? Can we count on you?

Pamela (smiling): Oh yeah, you can count me, Daddy.

**_They were glad to hear that, & Kit said to Pamela._**

Kit (to Pamela): You will introduce me as your partner, & I will be there so you don't feel nervous, OK?

_**Pamela nodded & smiled, it made her feel better that her cousin is going to be with her the whole entire time, & not leave her alone.**_

**_Daisy was going to be a sexy Waitresses, & Bo & Luke were going to be Bartenders, & Cooter was going to be a Bodyguard, he wants to make sure that the girls will make it through this._**

_**When the Dukes got back to the farm, Luke said this to his family, whom are still worried that the plan won't work.**_

Luke (confidently): Don't worry, Guys, It's going to work, & we will get these bastards for what they did to Uncle Jesse.

**_They nodded, & they all went to bed._**

End of: Confession & The Plan: Three:

**_Balladeer: What is going to happen? Is everything going to go according to plan or hell in a hand basket? Is Uncle Jesse going to improve? Will Pamela get caught & hurt? Will the Dukes & the others get to there in time, Find out, Y'all, You don't want to miss a thing, Friends, it's a real humdinger, the next chapter of: Sweet Justice is next, stay tuned!_**


	5. Saving Pamela: Part Four:

Saving Pamela: Part Four:

**_Everyone did a sound check at the farm, & everyone was satisfied that they could hear each other, they got themselves ready for the big night at "The Boar's Nest", they want to get Drake, & Louis with their crew, for Jesse, & to make sure that nothing like what happened to Jesse, happens to someone else._**

_**When the big night finally came, Pamela changed into some tight Jeans, & a top that would show off some cleavage, she teased her hair, & made up her makeup, she looked fabulous, & Kit made herself look incredible, she wore a tight fitting Sundress, & had her hair into a bun, they wore their High heels, & they went into the limo, that Cooter rented, the Boys & Daisy were going to be there behind them, they hope that the plan works.**_

_**Kit said to Pamela, who was restless in her seat, to calm her down.**_

Kit (smiling): Relax, Would you? You are going to be fine, & do fine.

Pamela (out of curiosity): How do I look?

Kit (smiling exclaiming): You are going to "wow" them, Cousin.

**_Pamela nodded, & began to relax; they made it to " The Boar's Nest" in no time, when they got there, Cooter helped them out, & got them settled at their table, when they got inside, then Drake & Louis showed up, they conducted business._**

Drake: Ms. Santiago, Ms. Marshall, Don't worry, the owner of the farm is on his deathbed, he won't be needing the land anymore, & if you invest with us, you will get a 10 percent profit back.

Louis: Absolutely, We can make a hell of a lot of money, I guarantee you that we don't make any mistakes.

**_Pamela & Kit were both fuming over what they did to Jesse, & they forgot it for a second, they talked amongst themselves, & they said in unison._**

Pamela & Kit (in unison): You got a deal, Partner.

**_Drake & Louis were thrilled, & they arranged to meet the next day, the Crooks left, & Pamela & Kit went over to their male family members, & had a Budweiser with them._**

Bo (anxious): So, How did it go?

_**They just smiled, & said nothing about it for a couple of seconds.**_

Pamela & Kit (in unison excitingly exclaimed): Scored!!!

Luke (happily exclaimed): Yes!

**_They talked about how they were going to do the next day, Daisy was impressed too, they went out to celebrate, & came home late, falling asleep without any problems._**

_**Meanwhile Cooter broke into Lonnie's house, & took Photo copies of the documents that Lonnie had in his cabinet, & he said thinking to himself.**_

_Cooter (thinking): Gotcha, Sucker!_

**_He put everything back the way he found, & left without getting discovered by Drake & Louis's goons, Vincent, & Mario._**

**_The next day, Lonnie snitched on the Dukes, & told Drake & Louis everything, & they were pleased with his loyality._**

**_The Dukes, except for Pamela, went to Chickasaw County for some errands, Pamela was relaxing around the house, & she finally could relax for the 1st time in days, until Lonnie, Vincent, & Mario broke in, & Lonnie said this with an evil smirk, exclaiming to her._**

Lonnie (smirking & exclaiming): Payback is a bitch!

**_She fought against the goons at an attempt to get to Lonnie, but they dragged her out, & took her to the Warehouse District._**

_**The Dukes came back & found the house in shambles; Kit had everyone stay behind her, drew out her gun, & called out.**_

Kit (calling out): Pam? Pamela, Are you there?

_**There was nothing, but silence & Kit said angrily shouting to her family.**_

Kit (angrily): Son of a bitches must found out who she really is, & took her, we need to figure out their moves, otherwise, Pamela is dead!

**_That got Luke by the throat, & he went outside for a breather._**

**_Bo followed Luke outside & was greeted by some fresh tears, in those knowingly Sapphire Blue Eyes, it broke Bo's heart to see that, he went to hug his cousin, take him into his arms, & Luke welcomed the warm embrace._**

Bo (soothingly): It's going to be OK, Luke, It's going to be all OK, we are not going to give up on her, & you shouldn't neither, we will get her back.

**_Luke nodded as he sobbed, he sobbed harder into his younger cousin's shoulder, it was nice for a change for Bo, cause now he can return the favor, & be a comforting force for Luke._**

_**Pamela, in the meantime, was screaming in pain from the torture, she is enduring, she has a broken arm, cuts, welts, burns, & battered & bruised face, She endured another session with a Fire Poker, & she was being strong & stubborn, & it pissed off Drake & Louis, they told their goons this.**_

Drake: Do another round, & then kill her, we need to keep on the schedule, before we leave.

Louis: Yeah, Make sure afterwards that it looks like an accident.

_**Vincent & Mario nodded, & went to do their task.**_

_**As Drake & Louis left, they heard screams piercing the room.**_

_**Cooter found the perfect spot, if he was a Kidnapper, & to hide a person, he told Luke & everyone else with a smile.**_

Cooter (smiling): Pamela is in the Warehouse District, Guys.

Luke (smiling bigger): Let's go.

**_They all went into Jesse's Pickup, "Dixie", & the "General Lee" to rescue Pamela. _**

**_Pamela suffered one more round of torture, & Vincent said drawing out his gun on her, & had it trained._**

Vincent: Say "goodbye", Sweetheart, this is your last day on Earth.

**_Mario doing the same gesture as his co-worker, & friend._**

Mario: Yeah, Give our regards to the Big Guy up there.

**_They were about to fire, when a voice exclaiming interrupted them._**

Luke (angrily exclaiming): Stay away from here, or I will blow us all to hell!

_**Luke Duke had his Bow & some Explosive Arrows trained on them, so did Bo, Enos had his gun out, along with Kit, Cletus, & Bertha Jo, & Kit said with a venomous tone.**_

Kit (venom): Just give me a reason, give me a reason!

**_Cooter & Daisy had their Bow & Arrows sets on them too, Kit went to release her cousin, & gasped at the sight of her._**

Kit (concerned): Pammy, Are you OK?

**_It hurts Pamela to speak, so she croaked out this to her._**

Pamela (croaked out): I'm OK…As long as you & everyone is.

**_Kit smiled, & was touched by Pamela's concern, & she stroked her hair, like she did, when they were kids, & gave her a kiss on the only space on her face that wasn't damaged or hurt._**

**_Pamela got comfortable into her cousin's embrace, & Kit, Bo, & Luke got her into "Dixie", Daisy drove the "General Lee", Finally, Cooter got into Jesse's Pickup Truck, & they drove to Tri-County Hospital, to get Pamela_** **_help, & to be near Jesse._**

**_With her good hand, Pamela pulled on Kit, indicated that she wanted to tell her something._**

Pamela (croaked out with a smile): I … love… you… Kiddo.

Kit (smiling down on her): I love you too, you brat.

**_They both chuckled, & once they got to the hospital, Pamela was taken in immediately, & everyone was directed into the Waiting Room, anxiously waiting on news for Pamela & updates on Jesse._**

End of: Saving Pamela: Part Four:

**_Balladeer: Will Pamela be OK? Is Uncle Jesse going to wake up? Will Drake, Louis, & Co get convicted of their crimes? Are the Dukes going to be stronger than ever? Find out, the concluding chapter of: Sweet Justice is next, y'all! _**


	6. Good News: Epilogue:

Good News: Epilogue:

**_Jesse woke up, & showed signs of improvement, & he was grateful to his family & Cooter for all they did, he feels better knowing that he & his family will always have a home for many generations to come._**

_**Pamela was unconscious on the rest of the way to the hospital. She was asleep, & Kit was by her side.**_

Kit (to the sleeping form of her cousin): Come on, Pretty Lady, wake up for me, please, I need you, & we all do.

_**She broke down, & cried at her side, then all of sudden, Pamela flickered her eyes open, & then close, Kit smiled, & said whispering into her ear excitingly.**_

Kit (whispering excitingly): I knew you could do it, I knew it, I am so proud of you, Cousin!

**_She held her hand for the rest of the time, proud that they all survived the awful ordeal that they went through._**

_**Pamela went through her Therapies again, she healed nicely over the next couple of weeks, & they had a small welcome celebration on the farm, & Cooter said this as he took out his camera with a smile.**_

Cooter (smiling): How a picture for the Album? An update version of the three generations of Dukes?

**_They agreed, they went back to the "General Lee", Enos stood by Cooter as he took it, then Enos took a 2nd one, then one of just the men, & then the girls. Then Cooter had it on Time Set; they took one of all of them together._**

_**Once Enos went into the house to sleep, & Cooter left for home, the Dukes all sat on the Porch, & Jesse said this with pride.**_

Jesse (with pride): I am so proud of this family, & thankful for all of you & what you did to save our home.

**_Luke & Bo both smiled, & they said to him._**

Luke (smiling): It's our home, we would be damned, if something happened to it.

Bo (smiling): Yeah, Our family started this place long ago, & it's going to continue for many years to come.

**_Daisy said with a smile._**

Daisy (smiling): Besides, there is no place like home.

**_Pamela & Kit both smiled, & said in unison together._**

Pamela & Kit (smiled, in unison): Ah-huh!

_**They stood outside for a little bit longer, & looked at the stars, then they went inside to go to bed.**_

End of: Good News: Epilogue:

_**Balladeer: The Duke Farm is saved, & the Dukes don't have to worry about anyone taking it, it's theirs, & it will be passed on for many years to come, Pamela & Kit eventually will get to work the Farm, like their fathers, they quit being Deputies, & focused on the fine point of life, they don't have any regrets about it, & Friends, It only happens in Hazzard County, Stay Tuned for the next Dukes Story, Y'all, Come back now, you hear? **_


End file.
